Jeux enfantins de grandes personnes
by Aurore et cerveau
Summary: OC tout nouveau, d'une personne toute nouvelle... Elladan et Elrohir se liguent contre Arwen, Aragorn et Legolas. Pas de Lemon ni de Slash.


**Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient, je suis l'arrière arrière arrière (quelques arrières plus loin) petite fille de Tolkien ! (Nan, je plaisante, mais j'aimerais bien !)

**Auteur** : Bah… C'est moi !

**Note particulière qui sert à rien mais qu'est là quand même** : Bin… Rien ! Vous êtes avancé comme ça !

O-*-O-*-O-*-O

Legolas somnolait doucement dans l'herbe du jardin de Foncombe, quand deux ombres vinrent troubler son sommeil.

-« Eh bien quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous me gênez et que je suis en train de me reposer dans l'herbe, non ? » Marmonna le prince Elfique

-« Qui a mis des asticots dans notre salade, ce midi ? » demandèrent les deux jeunes gens. « Nous nous sommes absentés quelques instants pour une raison qui ne regarde que nous, et vous en avez profité pour glisser deux larves dans notre repas, comme nous ne pouvions pas outrer le cuisinier en disant qu'un animal s'était introduit dans notre salade, nous avons du manger et faire discrètement disparaitre ces insectes sous la table… »

-« C'était d'ailleurs très drôle de voire vos têtes. »souligna le prince blond en ouvrant un œil.

-« Si on vous attrape, on vous pends par les pieds à un arbre. » Menaça Elladan

-« Bonne idée frangin, et après vous devrez manger les asticots qui étaient dans nos assiettes. » Renchérit Elrohir.

Legolas s'enfuit suivit de près par les jumeaux, comprenant que la menace était réelle. Arwen et Aragorn assis un peu plus loin, les regardèrent courir un instant puis ils se remirent à discuter.

-« Lequel des trois vous en a fait voire le plus ? » Demanda Aragorn, parlant de ses frères et de son ami.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je peux juste vous assurer que quand Legolas était là, leurs plaisanteries étaient plus… pensées et plus terribles. Je pense que c'était lui le cerveau et mes frères ses sbires, il ne prenait jamais la peine de se salir les mains, on ne dirait pas, mais il est terriblement manipulateur… Il était précoce, mine de rien…»

-« Quelle était leur plus gros canular ? » demanda Aragorn

-« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Arwen

-« Ah si, moi je sais, dit une voix au dessus d'eux, Legolas était revenu par là et avait apparrement réussis à semer les jumeaux, vous vous souvenez Arwen, quand on avait caché votre ours en peluche, vous vous étiez mise à le chercher dans tous le royaume et nous, nous avions profiter pour prendre tous vos jouets et les éparpiller un peu partout en vous disant que c'était une sorte de grande chasse au trésor, au final, vous aviez pleuré, parce qu'à chaque fois que vous en trouviez un Elladan vous l'arrachait des mains et Elrohir repartait le cacher. Et moi, je m'étais déguisé en gros monstre et la nuit, j'étais venu vous faire peur… » Ria Legolas

-« Qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de cette blague ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Arwen.

-« Moi ! » répondis fièrement le prince

-« Vous étiez terrible à l'époque. » remarqua le roi du Gondor.

-« Je vais vous laisser, moi… » Dit Legolas en voyant deux têtes brunes approcher « Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir, avant qu'ils ne comprennent que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir mis ces insectes dans leur nourriture. » Conseilla le blond.

-« On vous suit Legolas » fit Arwen en commençant à courir.

Et tous trois s'enfuirent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Quand ils y parvinrent, Legolas se retourna et dis :

-« J'ai une idée, venez voir… »

Legolas et Aragorn montèrent dans l'arbre et Arwen conformément au plan s'assit sur un rocher, feignant de s'être tordu la cheville. Lorsque ses deux frères arrivèrent, ils eurent un sourire carnassier puis pensant que leur sœur était blessée, ils s'accroupirent à son niveau et commencèrent à observer sa jambe, pendant ce temps Legolas et Aragorn descendirent sans faire de bruit de leurs branches, dégainant leurs épées et leurs dagues. Mais en tout humain qu'il était, Aragorn avait beau faire des efforts, il restait un être moins discret que les elfes et se fit repérer facilement par ses frères qui fondirent sur leurs assaillants en un rien de temps. Elladan s'en prit à Legolas, et son frère s'occupait d'Aragorn. Arwen, pendant ce temps observait avec attention le combat de son mari, qui s'avoua vaincu bien rapidement. Elrohir et Aragorn s'assirent donc aux côtés d'Arwen, discutant de tout et de rien, tendis que les deux amis continuaient à se battre.

-« Je vous parie 20 pièce que c'est Elladan qui gagne. » Dit Elrohir au bout d'un moment

-« 30 que c'est Legolas. » Répondis Aragorn

-« 40 qu'aucun des deux ne gagne. » Lança Arwen

Elladan pendant ce temps prenait du terrain sur Legolas qui commençait à flancher. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant à parer les coups de son assaillant. Puis une idée saugrenue lui vint et il grimpa dans les arbres. Elladan tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre, mais il n'avait pas l'agilité de l'elfe sylvain. Et tendis que le combat reprenait entre les branches, Elrohir piaillât :

-« Dis donc, là haut, c'est pas comme si on pouvait suivre le combat de là où nous sommes, veuillez descendre que je gagne mon argent ! »

-« Ne les déconcentrez pas Elrohir, où vous les ferez tomber… » Fit Arwen.

C'est le moment que choisirent les Valars pour écouter Arwen et subitement une masse tomba dans un cri aigu. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de l'elfe en question qui se releva malgré ses nombreuses contusions. Legolas redescendis lestement, et le combat repris. Sans pour autant s'éterniser, car Elladan aillant mal et Legolas étant essoufflé, ils finirent tous deux à terre, allongés dans les feuilles mortes, sans qu'il n'y ait un seul gagnant.

-« J'ai gagné ! » Dit Arwen en souriant.


End file.
